masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Gorgons/@comment-26462356-20160531011942/@comment-94.223.140.85-20160531050822
Gorgons have decent defense and HP values, so they are very hard to kill with normal units or direct damage spells. Also with 4 damage average per figure, Gorgons can penetrate the armor of even the strongest fantastic units in the game. So you cannot do much against them directly in combat. The AI has the tendency to stack most summoned creatures together in one stack and to leave most cities poorly defended. So best suggestion would be to avoid the Gorgons stack and to strike back and conquer some of the AI's cities. Conquering the capital will banish the enemy wizard (wizard has to cast Spell of Return before (s)he can use other spells again) and steal half of the mana pool. If the AI has not enough mana income left, it may have to disband some of the Gorgons. Other suggestions regarding direct confrontation: * Gorgons' Stoning Gaze is strong against multi-figure units. Units need 12 resistance to completely avoid the effect. Resist Magic will improve resistance against it by +5, Resist Elements by +3, Bless won't have any effect. * Gorgons haven't got the best resistance value themselves. Best early spells against them would be Black Sleep and Confusion. If Gorgons are under the effect of Black Sleep, they can be shot down easily by Bowmen (always do maximum damage) before the AI can dispel it. Confusion may make the Gorgons fight each other. With Possession you may take direct control, but it will most likely fail. A Chaos Spawn has roughly a 50% chance to kill Gorgons with its Death and Stoning Gaze. Banish, Word of Death, Holy Word and Death Spell will probably not kill a whole Gorgons unit but will take out some figures. Disintegrate will kill an entire unit of Gorgons unless it is protected by spells like Bless, Resist Magic or Resist Elements. Great Unsummoning will kill 40% of all Gorgons on the overland map * Berserkers, Griffins and Stag Beetles can attack flying units. They won't do that much damage though, unless they have a high experience level (Elite), magic weapons (Alchemy retort or Alchemists' Guild) and spell buffs (Holy Weapon, Eldritch Weapon, in case of Berserkers also Lionheart and Flame Blade). Same goes for Longbowmen, Slingers and Javelineers. * Web is always a very good choice against flying units. Webbed Gorgons can be taken out easily by some Paladins, Elven Lords, Minotaurs, Hammerhands and War Trolls. * Gorgons can't see invisible units. Longbowmen or Warlocks enchanted with Invisibility (and Spell Lock) can do a decent amount of damage against them. Also ever heard about flying invisible warships? Invisible units can also be used to slow down the progression of Gorgons on the overland map. * Other stuff: Mind Storm will reduce the combat abilities of Gorgons significantly, but the AI will always succeed in dispelling it. Phantom Warriors will ignore the Gorgons armor and thus do some damage (the Stoning Gaze may take out some PW figures beforehand although PW have Stoning Immunity). Basilisk enchanted with Resist Elements is best uncommon fantastic unit against Gorgons (still Gorgons are way superior). Wraiths enchanted with Resist Magic or Resist Elements is best rare fantastic unit against Gorgons (roughly as strong). Death Knights enchanted with Resist Magic or Resist Elements can take out a stack of 8 Gorgons if used properly.